


Just One Taste

by pikajo14



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cowgirl Position, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Seduction, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikajo14/pseuds/pikajo14
Summary: Goten can't help but like his brother and father. Just what will he do to get what he wants? Incest two shot.





	1. Gohan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Predacon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Predacon), [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).



> As said before, this story contains incest. If you don't like incest, please back away now. lol

Goten had a plan. He had thought of nothing else for years at this point. At first, he thought it was odd, but after talking with Vegeta, he knew that this wasn’t a bad thing. This was normal for their kind. All he needed was to get what he wanted once. That would be enough for him.

The half saiyan was watching Gohan look over some things on his computer. Just having graduated from high school, Goten was finding that his level of attraction to his brother had grown. According to Vegeta, this was a special kind of bonding for their kind. The half blood had to hold back a growl as Videl gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek. She had what he wanted at the moment. Goten walked forward, grabbing some mud and tossing it at his geeky brother. It was because of Videl that his brother hid how he looked. Those attractive pecks were behind sweater vests, while those eyes were stuck behind those horrid glasses.

Gohan turned, only to glare at Goten. What was the younger’s deal? It felt like his brother was watching his every move for some odd reason. There was more mud in Goten’s hand. “What are you doing?” The mud this time landed on his sweater. “Really, Goten? Isn’t this childish?”

The younger brother chuckled, thinking about how much he wanted to touch the body in front of him. Of course, getting dirty was going to be a turn on. “Says the man that looks older than his father.” Goten teased.

“My look is professional!” Gohan stood up, grabbing a mound of dirt and tossing it at Goten. His brother didn’t move out of the way, he only smirked as a mud battle began.

“No, it makes you look weak.” Goten joked. “Where did you get your fashion sense from? A magazine for grandpas?” He was caked in mud now. He was laughing as Videl glared at him. Clearly, he had stolen Gohan’s attention.

Gohan’s glasses fell off as he panted. His entire outfit was ruined, but he couldn’t help but laugh. Goten did have a point. This was his work look, he just got used to wearing it all of the time.

Chichi walked out, looking at both of her boys. She sighed. “Really? I was hoping for a nice lunch.”

Videl grabbed her purse. “Why don’t the two of us go out?” Pan was playing at the Briefs anyway. “It’s on me.”

Gohan seemed confused until his mother shouted at him. “Both of you, in the shower now!”

“We can take turns.” Gohan began.

“I want that dirt off now. Both of you can use it at the same time.” Chichi said leaving without another word to either of them.

“You know, this is all of your fault.” Gohan said as they walked in the house. “Are you going to even say something about it?”

Goten was on a high right now. They were going to share a shower. His plans worked out better than he hoped. He began to strip just outside of the bathroom, while staring at Gohan. His older brother had already taken off his top, revealing what the younger wished to see. Goten had to hold back a moan. His need was fully grown in his pants. As he pulled them down, he could see that Gohan’s eyes went straight to it. “Eyes up here, Gohan.” He chuckled, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Bulma was nice enough to update his parents house so that the shower could fit more than one person.

Gohan walked into the bathroom. He was kind of confused. Why was Goten hard? Then again, body reactions tended to happen on their own. The genius pulled back the shower curtain, finding his younger brother standing under the spray. Mud was going down the drain. It was strange, why did it look so…arousing? Gohan shook his head as he got in. This was his little brother. Gohan watched his brother shift around, grabbing the soap from the side. “Are you going to try and wash my back? You haven’t done that since we were kids.”

Goten smirked. “I can get your hair if you want.” The half saiyan almost purred. Gohan’s scent was filling his nose as this fantasy turned reality continued on.

“You did get all of this in my hair.” Gohan said, innocently. The shower smelled strange, but that had to be the mud. The genius almost gasped when his brother began to wash his back. “You…you don’t have to…mmm” It was as if Goten knew his back was tense. He had tried to get Videl to give him a massage, but her hands weren’t strong enough for all of the kinks he had. “Oh.” The older son huffed as those strong fingers trailed down his back.

Goten almost moaned. Gohan sounded lovely. The younger wanted to kiss his brother’s neck, but that would be to risky. Instead, he focused on the massage, even washing out Gohan’s hair was erotic at this point. “Turn this way. You have to wash it off.” The younger’s eyes went down, finding Gohan hard as well.

“Eyes up here, remember.” Gohan teased as the hot water poured down his back. “Damn…”

“What’s wrong?” Goten asked, watching as his brother cock twitched.

“I just hate blue balls. You know how much that sucks.” The elder said. “I mean it will go away in a few…what are you doing?!” Gohan froze in shock as his brother reached forward and grabbed him.

“You said you hated blue balls. Just stand there and enjoy it.” Goten moved his hand fast, stroking the cock he had wanted for years. It fit so perfectly in his hand.

Gohan planned to tell Goten off, but damn…that hand…it knew just the speed he liked. “Go…mmm.” He was panting as his hardness was rubbed. “This is…oh, fuck…wrong.”

“Let go, Gohan…enjoy it.” Goten said feeling his own cock twitch. “Its so hard.” He ran his thumb against the head, only to move himself closer so that he could rub both lengths against each other. “You feel that, Brother?”

“I…Oh.” Gohan didn’t know why, but his hips began to thrust up against the hard rod. They were rubbing against each other in such a way that it felt as if he had gone insane. “Goten…”

“Shh, you like it, don’t you?” The younger whispered into his brother’s ear. “I bet you even want to taste it.” He kept up with the thrusting.

Gohan moaned. He had never felt his horny before. “You want me to…” Their eyes locked and the elder brother felt himself being lowered to his knees. Gohan’s eyes found the cock in his face. Before he had just thought that Goten was big. He never imagined that it was throbbing like this. His hand reached up. All of the genius’s thoughts were muddled as he began to stroke the hardness in his hands. “Wow…it’s big.”

“You like big?” Goten groaned, his dreams were vivid, but never had he felt this turned on. “Did you want to touch more of it, ah, yeah.” Gohan has started to stroke him from base to tip. “Did you want me just as much as I wanted you?” The younger asked, pushing more of his cock forward. “While you’re down there try it.”

Gohan’s eyes stared at the long rod in front of him. Pre cum was dripping out, but that was the least of his worries. The genius on instinct alone leaned forward. His lips grazed the tip as his tongue sampled his younger brother’s essence. Two parts of the bookworm were at war. One wanted this devilish sin that was presented to him. The other was screaming about this being wrong. Incest was forbidden… but why was he so turned on by it? His thoughts did nothing though as he began to take more of Goten into his mouth. Between his lips, the head of the large length was seated. His tongue began to rubbing against the underside as he sucked on Goten’s hardness. Saliva fell onto the floor and down the drain as he bobbed his head. Each movement was taking in more of that glorious member. Why hadn’t he ever sucked on a dick before? It felt so natural.

“Oh, fuck…” Goten was watching the scene before him. “Brother…suck it, oh, yeah suck it.” He felt warm as the shower fogged. Who knew that Gohan had no gag reflex. “Mmm, damn…” The half blood grabbed the genius’s head, holding it in place as he thrust into the willing mouth below. “Oh, yeah…”

Gohan began to moan. It felt so intense. His own cock was twitching from the display of dominance above him. Something seemed to click inside of him as cum began to shoot down his throat. He pulled off, coughing a bit from Goten’s unexpected release. The genius didn’t know what to think when he was pulled to his feet and pushed against the shower wall. Lips pressed against each other as the heat between them grew. Goten’s hand stroked his brother while they made out. Tongues curled around each other as the two moaned. Gohan only pulled up to moan loudly as he came hard. “Goten…” He almost whimpered as his brother’s lips trailed down his neck. “We…this has to…we can’t keep…” His words kept getting cut off as Goten squeezed his ass. “We’re brothers…This…this can’t happen.”

Goten turned the genius around so that his brother was facing the wall. Slowly, he began to rub his newly hardened cock against Gohan’s ass. “Just relax. You liked my taste, just enjoy my touch.” He kept it slow and sensual while his hand snuck around to toy with Gohan’s cock.

The genius was panting against the wall. Why was this still happening? Why was he allowing Goten to keep going? The hand fell away from him and he wondered if his brother was finished, but instead the sound of a bottle being opened sounded behind him. Goten had to be getting back to washing himself off. The genius figured there would be cum all over his back. He would have to have a firm talk with Goten lat…later… Something cool had been placed inside his ass. It was moving around, stretching him open. “I…what…what…oh.” His voice was higher as a finger dug around inside of him. “Oh…mmm…I…I don’t…” Gohan whimpered as he felt another finger push inside. “Ah…” His ass seemed to push out now, expecting more to push inside. “I… I… Oh, what are you…” Gohan felt so lost. The genius had never felt anything like this before.

Goten smirked. “You’re so tight. I bet you want more than just fingers.” He had three in. The lube he kept in here had gone past the radar of their mother for far too long. He pulled out his fingers. “How about I stick myself in here?”

“Goten, no.” Gohan said, gaining his stamina back. “We aren’t doing this.” His brother began to rub himself against the loosened hole. “I…We…oh.”

“You liked my fingers, I know you’ll like it.” Goten pushed. “Gohan, please…”

The genius sighed as he felt the member continue to rub against him. “I…I guess if it’s just the tip…nothing more okay.” Gohan felt Goten move his hand up just so he could position himself. A gasp fell from his lips as Goten pushed forward. “Now…stay..oh, stay still.” Goten kept moving though. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to get the genius riled up. “Oh…oh, maybe…oh, maybe just a little… more.” Gohan was seeing white as his brother pressed more of his length forward. “ahh…yes.”

“Gohan…I think, I think you want all of it.” Goten hissed. He was till grinding his hips forward.

Gohan turned his head back, “If you would just… stop…move… oh…moving …fuck.” Why did it feel so good? Goten’s hands moved around his chest, caressing the genius’s skin as his thrusts grew in speed. “Oh…Oh, yes…”

“That’s it…oh, fuck, give in.” Goten moaned, kissing his brother’s shoulder. The older was whimpering loudly as he pushed more of himself inside. “Ah, yeah. You’re so tight. It’s better than I dreamed.”

“Go…Goten…oh, oh fuck…” Gohan had nothing to hold onto but the wall. His hips began to push back on the invading member. “So…it’s so deep.” He was almost drooling as he was taken.

The younger whispered in the bookworm’s ear. “I can go deeper, let me…that’s it…ah, yeah, Gohan.” Goten pushed forward, burying himself to the hilt. He remained on the slower end with his thrusts. The younger just didn’t want it to end. Now that he had Gohan where he wanted him, Goten planned to keep him this way for a while.

Gohan mewled, his face tried to turn, only for Goten to kiss him. Each thrust felt more cosmic than before. “I…oh, yes…deeper…OH.” The hard length was in all the way, but Goten added more force, sending more pleasure up the elder’s spine. “Goten…oh.”

The younger purred. “Should I go faster? Or perhaps…harder?” Goten’s hand moved between Gohan’s legs, stroking his brother’s cock. A whimper fell from the genius’s lips. “I take it that both are what you…mmm, desire.” He left his voice thick, keeping the mood as sensual as when he started. As he sped up, Gohan cried out in pleasure. The elder was moaning each time he pressed himself all the way in. “Oh fuck, it’s so perfect.” He slowed, bringing it back to almost a torturous speed.

“Goten…oh…fuck, fuck me…” Gohan couldn’t take it. He needed his brother to take him badly. “Take me…oh, take me hard…OH.” Goten’s hips were slamming into him now as his fingers almost dug into the wall. It was a good thing that Bulma reinforced it. “Oh, yes…yes… more.”

“But I thought you…oh, yeah, didn’t want me to…fuck, move.” Goten said with a smirk.

“Oh…I…I lied…deep, Goten. Goten.” Gohan was almost there, he could feel himself almost dying of pleasure…that was until Goten pulled out of him. “Goten…please, I…” He was turned around in the shower. They were staring at each other now. Goten touched the side of his face. Lips collided fiercely, only for the younger to pull him up against the wall. The genius took no time in wrapping his legs around his brother’s hips for support. Gohan even moaned when he felt Goten waiting at his ass. “Deep. Do it deep. OH, YES.” He cried out feeling the return of that marvelous cock. “Goten, don’t stop.” Their lips met again as Goten’s faster thrusts returned. Tongues battled as the elder brother caved completely to his pleasure. Gohan felt lost again, his hips moved on their own as he rocked himself on the moving member. “So… So deep. Goten, yes…yes…harder…oH…”

“Gohan…in…incredible.” The younger moaned. “I…I’m gonna…”

“Yes…Yes…oh…OH yes…Deep. GOTEN…oh, GOTEN.” The genius shot out, coating his brother’s stomach in his seed. He kept moaning as the powerful cock kept moving. “Yes…oh, yes…please…Goten.”

Goten growled as he finally lost himself hard inside his brother’s ass. His warmth filled up his brother, even coming out the sides from just how intense it was. A purr left his lips as he milked himself dry. “You want all of it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I…I want it.” Gohan moaned as their faces dove forward for another kiss. Lips were frantic as were hands. They were still panting when it was time for Goten to pull out. “Not…not yet.” The genius just couldn’t get enough of touching his brother now.

“You know, we can always do this again.” Goten smirked. “You and me, hell, I wouldn’t mind if you took me some time.” He hissed as he pulled out.

“I do wonder though, where did you learn this from?” Gohan asked as the bathroom door opened. He froze as Goku stared at them. “Umm, Dad…it’s not…”

Goku looked at Goten. “You did it without me? Now that’s a shame.”

“Dad, you fucked me last night.” Goten said watching the scandalized look on his brother’s face.

“But…but this is…” Gohan began sputtering in shock.

“Normal for saiyans.” Goku said with a smile. “Goten and I’ve been doing it for about a year now. Hell, Vegeta does it with Trunks all of the time.”

“Now, Dad, don’t tell him everything. Next thing you know, Gohan will want in on our foursomes.” Goten bragged. “You might want to try him out first though, he is quite the bottom.”

“How did this even?” Gohan stammered as Goten walked out, leaving him alone with his father.

“Well, I didn’t plan on it either. Your brother tricked me…I never expected to bottom to my son, especially with your mother asleep next to me like that.”

“What?!”

To Be Continued…


	2. Goku

Goten looked across the dinner table. There was a feast like usual, but he could tell that the atmosphere wasn’t the same as it used to be. He was about to finish up another year of high school, which wasn’t the problem. It appeared that his parents were arguing again.

Goku looked over at Chichi. She had knocked his hand off of her leg a few times. It had been months since she had allowed him release. Sure, he could take care of it himself, but it wasn’t the same. His wife pushed him away for reasons unknown. A few nights ago, she snapped at him for cheating, when the idea didn’t occur to the earth saiyan. In the end, he ended up on the couch. There was hope that she would take him back tonight. Hopefully, the makeup sex would be great. Chichi’s actions told him otherwise. The most he would do tonight was sleep. Goku looked over at his son, finding Goten watching his every move. That was odd. His son gave him a smile, only for the earth saiyan to smile back. At least someone wasn’t out to make him the bad guy.

Goten found himself holding back a moan at his father’s grin. When he was 15, he walked in on Vegeta and Trunks. The half saiyan didn’t understand what was going on, but the prince explained attractions to him. What at first seemed disgusting was now alluring. The prince showed him those pleasures, as did Trunks, but Goten wanted to feel his own father and brother. More than once had he called out for his father during sex. Trunks had rolled his eyes the day he was called Gohan. Vegeta, on the other hand, only smirked at his words. The prince urged him to do something about it, stating that they needed more saiyan rituals to stay alive. But unlike Vegeta and Trunks, Goten had to deal with the values his father and brother learned on Earth. It wouldn’t be that easy.

The half-blood reached forward to grab some bread, only his hand to touch his fathers. Goten blushed as his mother asked him if he had a fever. “No…I, I’m fine.” That didn’t help the half blood’s mind as it filled with more fantasies. How many times had he touched himself to those thoughts?

“Goku stop that.” Chichi snapped, pulling her husband’s hand out from under the table. “You’re still not off the hook. If you keep this up, you’ll be back on the couch.”

Goku frowned. He didn’t do anything wrong, so why was he being punished? The earth saiyan sighed as he felt something against his leg. He looked over at his wife, but she didn’t look interested. The third class looked over at his son. Maybe he had imagined it.

As his father went back to his food, Goten couldn’t help it. An idea came to him. Tonight… he would taste his father tonight.

* * *

 

Goku sighed as he got into bed. Chichi had her own sheets and refused to share with him. Earth’s hero looked up at the ceiling. His cock was hard. The fighter thought about touching himself, but that would only make his aching worse. Slowly, his eyes closed as sleep found him.

Deep in his sleep, the third class began to dream. His dreams couldn’t help but be sexual. Images of different women appeared, seducing him as he caved to his carnal desires. Through the dream though, he felt something. There was a hand on him. The earth saiyan moaned softly at the heavenly tugging. This dream had to be the best one so far. Goku felt the strokes grow in speed, while a thumb ran over the head of his cock. He gasped, something warm twisted against him. A tongue perhaps? The wet appendage began to trail down to his balls, sucking on each one. Whoever he was dreaming about had a marvelous tongue. Goku’s hips moved on their own, feeling as the hand remained, but those lips went lower, licking his ass.

Earth’s hero gasped once more. Never had he been touched in that place. He was panting, while sweat pooled down his face. Someone had to be tasting him. His hand fell between his legs, finding the top of someone’s head under the blankets. Goku’s eyes opened, believing that his wife had finally given in. The earth saiyan moaned as the tongue began its journey back up his body. “Oh, fuck…” Goku turned his head, only to find Chichi asleep. That was odd. If his wife was a sleep, then who was… “Mmm…” Goku moaned as he pulled at the blanket. His eyes went wide as they locked with Goten’s. “What are you…?” Goku began, only for his son to pull up.

Saliva was dripping down from Goten’s lips. “Quiet, Dad. Mom will hear us.” He dove back down, licking up the long cock in front of him. The taste was unbelievable. Why had he waited so long to do this?

Goku didn’t know what to say. His mind was going in circles. This was wrong…this was… “Go…oh.” His eyes watched his son as sucked on the tip of his member. Those dark eyes were so erotic. He moaned again, feeling hot as Goten sucked down hard. The pureblood kept trying to tell himself that this was wrong, this was his son…but…but it felt so good. Why did this feel so natural?

The boy smirked as he took in more of his father’s cock. The face Goku was making sent shivers down his spine. Goten wanted more than just a taste. He popped off, stroking his father with vigor. “How long has it been, Father?”

Goku moaned as his hips moved. “Oh…oh, yeah…” His voice was a little too loud as Chichi moved next to him. He froze in place, as did Goten’s hand. The two stared at each other as the housewife turned her back to them before snoring. Goku looked back down at his son, finding Goten latching back onto him. “Goten…mmm.” A purr fell from his lips, excitement filled him as more of his cock reached the back of his son’s throat. His hand fell back on Goten’s head, holding his hair as the boy sucked him down. “How…where…?”

Goten didn’t give his father any time to ask him questions. He wanted that taste on his lips. He sucked down hard, hearing a cry which not only caused his mother to shift around in her sleep, but sent his father’s seed down his throat. The half blood rejoiced as he took in the flavor. So, this was where he came from…A soft moan fell from his lips as he drank down every drop.

Goku was panting. He hadn’t cum like this in a long time. The Earth saiyan looked down, finding Goten still sucking on him. He still wanted an explanation. The pure blood felt panicked. This wasn’t right. What they just did would be classified as incest. Goku knew that they needed to talk about this as soon as possible. Goten needed to know why this was. “AH!” The earth saiyan felt something strange in his ass. He felt a curling motion as something twisted around inside of him. Goku stared at Goten as his son pulled up from him. The boy was smirking while moving one hand. “Wha…Oh…what?” Goku felt so confused. The strange feeling wasn’t unpleasant. Actually, it was growing more pleasurable by the second. “I…oh.”

Goten grinned. “Dad, just relax.” He could feel himself throbbing in his pants. “At this rate, you will wake up Mom.” The half blood twisted his fingers. “You wouldn’t want her to find us, would you?”

Goku was trying to control his breathing. He now knew what Goten was doing to him. The boy’s fingers were curling around inside of his ass. Earth’s hero didn’t understand what was going on. Why was Goten doing this? Goku felt weak as he gasped, a place inside of him was brushed. What was this? “Ah…ah…” He panted, feeling lightheaded as his son teased that place over and over again.

Goten stroked his father’s cock. “You’re so tense, Father.” He purred. “Relax, feel me.” The half blood began to push a third finger inside. It was so tight. That made sense. He was the first person to toy with this. “If you don’t relax now, how will I fit?”

“Fit?” Goku questioned in a daze. He was biting his lip in an attempt to keep his voice down, but the earth saiyan couldn’t control his hips. He was rocking onto those fingers. “Go…Goten…fit?” He was trying to figure out what his son was talking about? A gasp of disappointment fell from his lips a second later though as those fingers left him. “Wha…What?” He felt strange as his son reached down next to the floor. Goku watched Goten open a bottle before squeezing out a clear goo.

The half blood stroked himself, he was engrossed at the body below him. It was almost too much for him. “Dad, I want you…Let me.” Goten grabbed his father’s legs, pulling them apart as he drew closer. “I’ve dreamed of this… I’ve wanted this…”

Goku still didn’t understand, that was until he felt Goten’s cock against his ass. “We…We can’t…”

“Dad…please…” Goten begged. “I need you.”

“You’re my son. This is wrong.” Goku said, feeling nervous as his son stared down at him. Goten was rubbing himself against his ass. “We…oh…”

Goten reached down, touching his father’s face. “We’ve never bonded…I… I never get to spar… but I long for you… bond with me… even if it’s only one time.” The half saiyan was desperate. After having a taste and witnessing his father in such a state, Goten knew he would go insane if he had to stop now.

The earth saiyan looked up into those pleading eyes. If it was only once, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “Goten…only...” He panted with nervousness. “Only once…”

The boy moaned. “Dad…” He rubbed himself a few times against his father’s ass before pressing himself inside. There was a hiss from below, but Goten gasped. The tightness was beyond expectation. “Ah…dad, you’re tight.”

Goku bit his lip. It hurt a bit. He was staring up at his son as Goten came down on him. They were face to face as the boy moved his hips slowly. Eyes remained locked as the pain in Goku’s ass faded, only to replaced by something amazing. “Wh…Goten…” He whispered as his son barely moved. That place from before was being grazed. “Oh…oh, yes.” Goku began to push back on the hard cock inside of him. His eyes locked on his son’s as they moved as one.

Goten leaned down, locking lips with his father. Moans passed between their lips as their tongues tangled. The half blood had never felt this alive. His father’s arms came around Goten, holding him close as they made love. The only thing that would have made this perfect would have been if his mom wasn’t next to them right now.

Goku felt himself purr as Goten pulled up from the kiss to breath. His son’s length was all the way inside of him now. “De…oh…Goten.” He whined while looking into those dark eyes. The boy built up his speed, but couldn’t move too much. Goku found himself wanting to be pounded into. “Go…go, harder…”

“I…we.,.we can’t wake her up.” Goten was straining. He knew he would cum soon. It was just way too tight. The experience was too intense. The moment he came, it was all over. “Dad…so…so good…Oh. Dad.” He cursed as he lost himself, cumming hard inside of his father’s ass.

Goku felt warmth flood him. He purred as Goten leaned back down to kiss him. Their lips battled while the boy remained inside. Earth’s hero could see Goten’s reluctance to pull out of him. The earth saiyan watched the boy do it though. The warmth began to rush out of the pure saiyan, only for him to grab Goten’s hand before his son ran off. The two shared a look. Goku was battling with himself. Part of him still believed this was wrong…but the moment, they were linked together felt amazing…was this a saiyan thing? It felt like it was a saiyan thing.

Goten’s heart filled with hope. Was his father saying that he wanted more? He leaned back down, only to be kissed. Passion flowed between them as lips and tongues intertwined in absolute bliss. His heartbeat picked up when his father pulled up a lit. Goten let out a soft gasp as his own ass was touched. Against his stomach, he could feel his father’s hard member. “Dad…fuck me.” He wanted it badly. He would do anything to feel his father inside of him.

Goku purred. “We’ll talk about this dirty language of yours later.” He felt his son grab the lube from the floor. The earth saiyan almost growled as his cock was covered in the cool liquid. He would have questioned Goten about the fingering thing, but considering his son’s knowledge, Goku had to guess that he wasn’t the first inside. Part of him cursed such a thing, it felt unfair in a way. Earth’s hero didn’t have much time to think though as Goten began to rub his ass against the slicked-up member. “You’re gonna ride it, oh, fuck.”

Goten pushed himself down on the hard member. He gasped as he steadied himself. His father’s hands landed on his hips while he began to push back on the pureblood’s cock. “Da…oh…yes.” Goten moaned. This was perfect. His eyes closed as he rode the hard member. “So…oh, dad.”

Goku watched Goten’s movements. The whole thing was so erotic. He was growing more aroused by the second. “Oh, that’s it…my…my son.” Goku was thrusting upwards. Chichi stirred next to him, but he kept going. Goten’s eyes were looking down into his as Chichi talked in her sleep about a massage. “Goten…my, oh yeah.” This really was the best sex he had in a long time.

“Dad…oh, oh fuck…Deep…oh, it’s so deep.” Goten was having trouble controlling his voice. He had never been this happy. “Inside…keep it…inside.”

“That’s…oh, Goten…ah.” Goku’s hand moved to stroke Goten’s member. “You…that’s…that’s my boy.” He groaned as precum dripped from the tip. Goku could feel his son’s eyes on him as he brought the precum on his fingers to his lips.

“Yeah…oh, taste…taste…Dad…OH!” The action had been enough to make him fall over the edge. The half saiyan painted his father’s stomach while he trembled. “Dad…in…I…I need.” He wanted to feel that warmth. He craved it.

Goku felt dazed as he grabbed his son’s hips and flipped them. His hands landed on the headboard as he began to pound into his son’s tightness. “Oh…oh, fuck.” The bed was moving a lot, but Chichi didn’t wake up. “Ah, yeah…Goten…Goten…Ah!” It happened so fast. His release burst forth, coating his son on the inside. His hips kept moving as he milked himself dry inside of the place that he wished to make his. “Goten…” He whispered his son’s name as their lips came together. Their passion began to decrease as they cuddled. Goku turned on his side, remaining inside of his son while they nuzzled into each other. “Goten…”

The boy touched his father’s face. “I love you, Dad.” He was still feeling up the body in front of him. “I need to go to bed.” Goten looked at the clock. “It will be morning in an hour.”

Goku looked over. How long had they been fucking? Slowly, he pulled out. Only to kiss Goten again, it was strange. Before, he didn’t want a part of this, now he didn’t want Goten to leave.

“Dad, Mom’s going to find us at this rate.” Goten said, forcing himself out of his father’s arms. He took a deep breath as he left the room. This was the only time after all. He felt a bit depressed as he returned to his room. It would do him some good to get some sleep.

* * *

 

Goku slept in. He hadn’t slept very well. His body was still reeling from the intense pleasure that he had shared with his son. The Earth saiyan went to the kitchen. It appeared that Chichi had left to go shopping with Bulma for the day. They wouldn’t be back until late. He sighed as he turned to find his son in the door way of the kitchen.

“About last night…” Goten knew it was time to explain. He could only imagine the shouting match that would ensue. “I…” The half saiyan was pushed against the wall before he could say another word. Their eyes locked as hope filled him. “Dad?”

Goku felt dazed. “Your mother won’t be back for a while.” He leaned forward. “I…”

“I want you…” Goten said quickly. “I’ll always want you.”

“Let me guess, this is a saiyan thing.” Goku said, while his son blushed. “Did Vegeta teach you this?” Again, Goten turned redder. “That bastard.”

“Dad, don’t be mad with Vegeta...” Goten began.

“He touched you first! I have ever right to be mad.” Before Goten could say anything else, Goku kissed him. “Now about this bonding, I think we should take it to your room…” Goku grinned, before looking at the kitchen table. “or maybe here.”

Goten moaned. “So, you’ll take me?”

“Take you?” Goku grinned. “How about you take your old man’s ass for a ride as well.” The earth saiyan groped his son’s member through his pants.

“Nothing…oh, dad, could make me…fuck…happier…”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Chapter 2. I hope to have it out in a couple of weeks. 
> 
> Also is it bad that I both ideas from straight mock incest porn? I just put a gay spin on it.


End file.
